Power distribution systems typically include a source of electrical power and electrical conductors forming a grid to carry the electric power to loads. Usually, such grids are part of a large public electric utility grid and may be operated in synchronism with other large electric utility grids. Independent power generators typically connect to the grid of the utility by synchronizing to already operating generators in the grid to become part of the power generation on the grid.
Power generated on a grid is supplied to the load on the grid. Typically, power generated by an independent power generator is supplemental to power supplied to the grid from the larger electric utility. Thus, in many instances, the independent power generator is simply an extension of the larger electric utility power generation without the need to provide management or control by the utility of the generation by the independent power producer. A micro grid may not be connected with a larger utility grid, but may still include generators and a load. Management and control of a micro grid can involve a host of complex issues not present or addressed with electric utility grid operation.